


Out from the Cold

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Out from the Cold

It was an obsession, ever since the first time his mother told him, “Watch the baby, Ricky.” So he had. Lying down on the floor, leaning his head against his hands, watching, a sense of warmth flooding him from his stomach outward. And AJ, on his back, his wispy blond hair disheveled, cheeks red, little feet waving in the air as he sucked noisily on his thumb.

Since that time there had been moments when Rick wasn’t there, couldn’t watch. Times where AJ got hurt, where she had hurt him. It was always a she: Janet, Amanda, and Liz. Couldn’t AJ see? Didn’t he realize?

Well it wouldn’t happen, not anymore, Rick wouldn’t let it.

He waited inside AJ’s room. The kid was escorting Mom to one of her functions. He was expected back before midnight. Rick didn’t mind waiting; it heightened the anticipation. His body was wound tight, fairly vibrating with electricity. It made his heart pound and his breath come deep and laboring. It made him ache.

AJ, AJ, beautiful AJ. His AJ. His because that’s what everyone told him wasn’t it? Watch your brother Rick; take care of your brother; make sure no one hurts your brother.

He could hear the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Rick tensed and slipped back into the shadows.

AJ strode in, not bothering to turn on the lights, tossing his bowtie on the dresser. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Then in a practiced movement he slithered out of his jacket.

Rick had to bite back a moan at the unconscious sensuality of it.

AJ turned and carefully laid his jacket on the bed. Rick pounced, shoving AJ facedown on the bed. He struggled violently, cursing into the pillows. Rick threw all his weight onto the kid, keeping him pressed up against the bed.

“My wallet’s in my back pocket. That’s all I have,” AJ said, finally, panting out the words.

Rick pressed his mouth close to AJ’s ear. “I don’t want your money.”

“Rick?” He twisted his head. “Is that you? What the hell are you doing?”

“Somethin’ I shoulda done a long time ago.” He flipped AJ over, pinning his hands above his head.

AJ’s body was hot underneath him, hot and squirmy. “What’s going on?”

He chuckled and pressed his crotch against AJ’s. “Don’t you know?”

The kid opened his mouth then shut it with a click of teeth.

Well he knew, knew what AJ needed, what he deserved. Even if AJ didn’t.

Rick slid his hands down, unbuttoning his dress shirt. AJ’s nipples were hard. He bent his head, placing a soft kiss on one of the tiny nubs.

AJ gasped, his hands reaching down to cradle his head. Rick grabbed them and jerked them up again. “Don’t move.”

AJ took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Rick chuckled and bit his nipple.

He jerked and hissed, his eyes going wide. The kid was hard and probably already wet with pre-come.

“Did that hurt, Andrew?” Rick grabbed his chin and kissed him, crushing their lips together till his mouth ached. Then he pulled back. AJ head moved up to follow him. “You like that, baby? You like it rough?”

AJ shook his head but even in the dark Rick could see he was blushing.

He smiled and stared.

AJ stared back, his breath coming in harsh sobs. Rick could feel the kid’s erection pressing against his backside. “Dammit, what are you waiting for?”

“You said you didn’t like it.” He placed a hand on AJ’s chest, feeling the erratic thump of his heart.

“Rick,” he whispered.

“Beg me. Promise me the world. Tell me you’ll suck me off, that you’ll let me fuck you. Tell me you that you belong to me.”

He put his hands on Rick’s hips. “Please?”

“Tell me,” he growled.

“I like it rough. Please, Rick, it’s been so long.” His lips parted and his tongue darted out to moisten them.

“What’s the matter, AJ, that pretty little blonde the other night wasn’t good enough for you? And what about the redhead with the long legs? Couldn’t they give you what you wanted?” Rick grabbed his crotch and squeezed.

AJ moaned and pushed himself into Rick’s hand. “God, oh, God.”

“You belong to m,e AJ. You’re mine. You exist because I let you.” He unfastened AJ’s pants and stripped them and his underwear off. Then he turned him over. “Open your legs.”

He complied and pressed his face into the pillow.

Rick fumbled with his pants and drew out his penis. Then he reached into his pocket for the lube. After a moment or two of struggling to get it open his shoved slick fingers into his brother’s ass.

AJ cried out and pushed himself backwards. “Rick, please ,Rick!”

Rick kissed the small of his back. The kid’s body was flushed and sweaty—hot. He sighed. God he loved the way AJ was mostly hairless.

No one could appreciate AJ like he could. All anyone else saw was AJ being charming and smart and nice. But he had seen AJ when he was sick with the flu, hacking and coughing and throwing up. And he had seen him when he was being stupid and mean.

Rick knew him, knew him as well as he knew himself.

He slipped out his fingers, positioned himself and slid in, slowly.

AJ let out a low guttural sound, his hands clenching the sheets.

He owned AJ; he owned him. Rick pulled back and shoved into AJ, hard. He wanted AJ sore, so sore that the kid would feel it for days.

“You’re mine” He licked the sweat from AJ’s temple.

“Rick,” he choked out suddenly.

“Say it.”

“I—I belong to you. Rick, please.” His voice got louder, stronger. “I belong to you.”

That was what he needed to hear. He moved back and shoved himself into AJ’s body. Over and over, he plunged into his body, until the kid was begging for more. He bit the back of AJ’s neck, enough to leave his mark then he sucked on the skin of his back and shoulders.

AJ was pressing his face into the pillows, sobbing out his pleasure.

Oh yes, this was his AJ, his sweet, perfect baby brother. Rick slid his hand underneath AJ and fisted his erection. The kid ground into him and arched his head back. Rick kissed the side of his neck softly and AJ exploded in his hand.

AJ collapsed onto the bed, panting furiously. He was completely lax as Rick pumped into him. With a final shove and a growl, Rick came. He stayed inside of him for a few moments, allowing himself to go soft. Then with one last kiss on the back of AJ’s neck he rolled off onto his back.

“You okay, kid?” He reached out a finger and gently traced the side of AJ’s face.

AJ nodded and swallowed a few times before speaking. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Rick’s stomach knotted up in anxiety.

“No.” He shifted so that his head rested on Rick’s shoulder and his hand lay across his chest. “No you didn’t hurt me.” He was quiet for a moment then he said, “That was…I never thought…I love you.”

Rick ran his fingers through AJ’s sweat-soaked hair. “I love you, too.”

“You’re right you know, I do belong to you.” He sighed and pressed a kiss on Rick’s chest. “I’m yours.”

Rick squeezed AJ against his body and watched as his eyes fluttered shut. Soon he was breathing deeply, asleep. “Yeah, kid, you are mine. And I’m yours…completely.”

He thought seriously about getting out of bed and undressing or at least taking his boots off. But every time he tried to shift out of AJ’s embrace the kid made a little whimpering sound and clutched him. After a few tries Rick gave up and closed his eyes. AJ could yell at him about it tomorrow.

Then maybe the kid would let him use his handcuffs.


End file.
